Lost Brother
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: What if something happened that caused Leo to become crippled as a child? What is Raph was the cool headed leader? Can Leo finally find his place in the family when April shows up?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the cannon characters, but i do own the plot and Ocs.**

**Prologue**

**Raph's POV**

At eight years old we found the coolest place to play, full of hiding places, areas to climb.

Its a blast, I mean even Leo likes playing here, we have to be careful though, Master Splinter says this place is dangerous, if he found out we played here he'd be upset.

I freeze when I hear the creaking a groanings of the beams above us.

Leo looks up and then at me, silent communication.

We have to leave..._now_.

We start shouting for Don and Mike. they make it out of the area fine, i trip.

as I'm getting up something knocks me off my feet and i slide a few feet.

as I turn all I can do is watch in horror as the roof of the cavern collapses on Leo.

It takes hours to dig him out...Master Splinter has found us by then.

Leo lays on his side of our bed for three weeks, his broken body unresponsive save his weak, struggled breathing

Then...he wakes up and asks us where he is.

Leo hasn't spoken since, his injuries from that day left him horribly crippled. he can't put weight on his right leg and his hands constantly shake.

His training stopped after he woke up, he seemed to just fade out as we grew up, he was left behind.

For the first three years I was convinced that Leo was...mentally handicapped...like the rest of my family.

Now I know different...I see the confusion and ache for us to spend time with him. So I do, he saved my life, the least I can do is still be his friend.

Our fifteenth birthday was three weeks ago and I can't help but think things are going to change. As leader of this team I have to hope that our elder brother might someday again be accepted in this family, rather than shunned.

That he might find his place.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	2. Chapter 1: Complications

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 1: The Human**

**Raph's POV**

I groan, yesterday was _not_ fun. These mouser things attacked our old home and wiped it out. Master Splinter and the rest of us got split up. Mikey and Don were fine thankfully.

Leo…I shudder as I realize what we...what _I…_almost did. He got trapped in a cave in for the second time in his life, and we almost walked away from him.

We were getting ready to head topside to find a way around the broken areas of the sewer near our home, when I realized that I hadn't heard Leo's half drag, half shuffle walk for over two miles.

By the time we got back to the old lair he was screaming hysterically. It took us twenty terrifying minutes to dig him out to which I found him quaking and sobbing. It took me another fifteen minutes to calm him down enough to get him to focus on walking.

By some miracle he hadn't been badly hurt, just a few bruises and scrapes. He practically clung to me as we guided him to where we were going.

Mikey scouted ahead to make sure our path had been clear.

Three hours later we had Master Splinter lead us into the caver we ended up cleaning last night, all except Leo, who can hardly stand let alone carry debris.

I roll over to spot Leo half curled beside me, after I figured out he wasn't as messed up as Don thought, I became Leo's protector.

I look out for him, make sure he eats enough, force him to exercise his bad leg, and try to convince him that he can make his uncooperative hands hold a spoon or fork, knives never work out well...

His hands shake constantly, he can't hold them still thanks to the injuries he received due to the cave in, when we were eight.

He pushed me to safety…and sacrificed his mobility and for a while...we thought his mind.

No one believes me that he's sane. After all…he never talks. I know why. It's how I found out that he was still himself on the inside.

He stutters really bad, like _really_ bad. Sometimes he can't even form the words. Figured out basically he can't get what he's thinking _out_, because of the head injury messed him up.

His hands shake, he drags his right leg more than limps, and he can't speak very well.

Leonardo, my big brother.

Leo whimpers and drags my attention to him.

"Shhh," I coax, sitting up and grunting.

I gently rub his carapace and slip out of the small room that serves as our temporary room. Room assignments are going to be figured out later.

The effort of walking that Leo had to put in yesterday, exhausted him, he practically fell asleep the second he found a dry spot that was out of the way yesterday.

When Leo was crippled in that cave in, I became the new Leader of our little family. Splinter started training me to lead our family if something happened to him. My vicious temper has tapered off some. I still get real testy sometimes, but unlike when I was a kid, I _think_ before I act. My training sessions tripled, while Leo's just flat out ended. Leo became the unofficial "black sheep", Master Splinter…for a while anyway…I thought never even paid attention to him. Found out after a while that Master Splinter will sit beside Leo and just rub his carapace as he sleeps.

I've heard him tell Leo that he's still proud of him…that he still loves him, but he has to train those that can learn it. He's told Leo that if there was a way…if their had been, he would've taken Leo to someone who could've helped him. He still would if the damage could still be fixed.

Don…he's convinced that Leo's is, mentally handicapped…basically he thinks Leo's a retard. It's hard seeing Don look at Leo with a mixture of sorrow and disgust. I know he still worries about Leo because he dug just as frantically as I did yesterday to get Leo out of the old lair. He just…doesn't see past Leo's scars…he doesn't see the brother that still tries to look after him.

Mikey…he was frantic to get Leo out yesterday…until we got him out and then…Mike. He just ignored Leo after that, back to trying not to look at the mangeled body of a brother that he used to idolize. Like Don, he thinks Leo's wrong in the head. Won't talk to him, hardly ever spends time with him…ever.

Yesterday's frantic dig was the most time either of them have spent with Leo in about seven years.

Seven years…

I hear someone moving and glance that way. It's Mike, probably trying to make something for us to eat…not Leo…it's a miracle if Leo gets a full meal, unless I save some for him anyway.

I pause and look around. The place looks a lot better than it did last night, but there is also a lot to get done.

Leo's POV

It's hard…having so much to say…having fears of the dark…fears of being trapped and having no way to tell anyone. I honestly hate being like this.

Don's disgusted glances…Mikey's avoidance…Master Splinter's lack of contact. Raph is the only one who ever pays attention to me anymore. I probably would've starved to death years ago if Raph hadn't been there to make sure I got enough.

They never mean to. It's…hard to see myself like this, let alone be someone who once looked up to me and see me like this.

I grunt as I roll a little and try to force my uncooperative hands to support me enough to stand.

One thing I can do is push-ups, weeks of practice with Raph have helped me build up muscle in my arms, my hands always pose a problem though. I have to fight to keep them flat. Sit-ups have been a struggle, because my bad leg can't bend I can't lay how I'm supposed to. Raph would have me lay on the bed and drape my upper body toward the floor. He hold's my legs and I sit up. Painful…but effective. And then there's his whole insistance that I exercise my bad leg, I have to massage the muscles until they're lose and then practice applying more and more weight. He doesn't understand that the _bones_ never healed right. No matter what I do that leg will always be weak, it'll never fully support my weight again.

After about five minutes of struggle I manage to get up.

I'm still tired from the trek yesterday…but I want to help out. Anyway I can.

I limp, half dragging my bad leg, out of the room Raph and I slept in last night and move toward my brothers and father.

Don is already working on getting electrical running through here. Mikey is heading back to the old lair to start collecting our stuff. Raph is organizing everything.

I limp up and stand or sway next to Master Splinter.

He glances at me and smiles a little, touching my arm in comfort, steadying me at the same time. It's just enough for me to get my balance and I can catch my breath. I grunt and look at Raph. He stops and then looks around.

He's trying to find something for me to do.

"Leo I want you to organize this stuff into piles best you can 'k?" he tells me, pointing toward the debris.

"Raph!" Don snaps, shooting Raph a horrified look, "his leg."

It's all I can do not to get annoyed…patience…patience.

"He can do it…can't ya'?" He looks right at me.

I nod and start limping toward the stuff. I start sorting, nails, rock, wood, metal, etc., everything finds a place. It's hard work because I can't bend real far without losing my balance, so I have to pretty much squat to pick things up.

By the time Raph and Mike come home I've only gotten a small section of the area Raph assigned me done. But even so, I'm thrilled that I did something to help out.

**Raph's POV**

I chuckle as Leo shoots me a grin as we come into the new lair. He's got a few small piles around him and about twenty feet cleared. Not much done for how long we were gone but…its something. Months ago he wouldn't have even been able to stand unassisted. Now with the light workout sessions I've been helping him with he can move around more and finally isn't looking like as gangly as he was. He's still thin, but some muscle is starting to show up.

It's nearly a week later that life goes back to how it was before, Leo gets ignored by the others and to my rage. Don insists that the large cavern on the lower floor it perfect for his "lab" and Master Splinter took the other one.

So Leo has to struggle up the stairs to get the room Mikey left him. I chose the one directly beside Leo's. It'll keep him more relaxed and since I'm close I can help him if he needs it.

There's a bathroom up here mercifully, I couldn't watch Leo struggle up and down the stairs just to use the bathroom.

Leo's back at home now, we're running after a mouser that Don thinks he fixed enough to lead us to where it is…that's when we hear her scream.

We rescue her of course, Master Splinter trained us to. Then of all things, she sees us and faints.

Great, just great.

"Can we keep her?" Mikey asks.

Can we keep her? She's not a dog Mikey!

But she saw us, wonderful.

"We'll take her back to the lair, Splinter will know what to do," I mutter.

I'm worried though, she fainted when she saw us…what'll happen if she sees Leo? His scars aren't exactly pretty. In fact they twist his face and leg pretty bad.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	3. Chapter 2: The Human

**Chapter 2: The Human **

**April's POV**

It's been three days since I met the three turtles and their rat father. Two since we sent Baxtor Stockman packing. I'm settling into the room next to Raph's, he doesn't seem happy about the whole idea though. I'm not sure why. No one responded when he protested the usage of the room, I figured it was empty, but now that I'm here I see that someone used it.

Is there something they didn't tell me? Did someone in their family die recently and this is their old room?

I'm lost and a little worried that I'm stepping on toes. I freeze as I hear something behind me and whip around. I catch a glimpse of someone pulling away. By the time I get to the door I see Raph's door close and nervously make my way toward it.

"Don't," It's Raph, a harsh cold tone.

I turn and manage not to scream in surprise.

"Who?" I manage.

"No one's told you?" he asks startled, his amber eyes wide in shock.

I remember the harshness of his attitude when I sat at the table last night, in a chair that I thought was an extra.

"Told me what?" I ask softly a little nervous to even ask.

Raph's cold demeanor vanishes suddenly and he glances toward the closed door.

"About who's room you're taking," he whispers.

I tense and glance back toward the room I'm supposed to be in.

"His name's Leo," Raph tells me.

**Leo's POV**

A real human, nervous as that makes me, Raph assured me last night that she was a friend, Sensei trusted her. I'm a little upset about her taking my room but honestly don't mind. Before we found this place we all huddled together even as teens, four teenage bodies curled haphazardly on a king sized mattress with various pillows to add more room. I tended to be on the edge, more on the pillows than the mattress.

I glance around and chuckle. Raph has a hammock now and he's laid out a mattress he must've found for me with some blankets and a pillow under his hammock.

I can hear them talking and tense as I hear the door start to open

**April's POV**

As we slip in, the knowledge of who I'm about to meet heavy on my heart, I spot him leaning against the far wall, head down and shoulders slumped. His head snaps up as we come in and the kindest, gentlest, most curious eyes I've ever seen greet mine. His eyes are golden-brown and all but dare you to look away. I force myself to look at him, he's much more slender than the others, scars twist his right leg and part of his face. I see his hands trembling and wonder if he's afraid of me.

But no, his eyes, there's no fear there…only wary curiosity.

I walk forward and sit in front of him.

His eyes flick away only once as I walk to him, over my shoulder toward Raphael and then back to me.

"Hi," I tell him, offering a smile.

**Raph's POV**

I'm shocked, she didn't freak out when she saw him, didn't recoil in horror. I can't help but smile a little. Leo is eyeing her as if worried she'll suddenly turn on us, but I see his curiosity too.

I walk over and drop down next to Leo on the mattress and hug him. April gives me a smile.

She greets Leo again and waits.

Leo and I share a glance and I realize as he shifts position that he's going to try and talk to her.

**Leo's POV**

I know just by looking at her, why Master Splinter trusted her. She has kind eyes, a gentle spirit.

I want to greet her so I will try.

It's time I tried to speak again. Raph has had me make a few efforts lately but mostly I just can't get the words out. Here goes nothing.

"H-h-h-hel-hell-hello," I manage to get out after three tries, "I-I-I-I'm L-leh-leh-leo."

She smiles and Raph tries to hide the tears that are starting to roll down his cheeks. I'm embarrassed by how much effort it takes for me to speak, almost as much as it does to walk.

"I'm April," she whispers.

Hello April.

**April's POV**

Leo doesn't speak again after he greets me, he just sorta smiles and hugs Raph. It's then I realize he's fighting tears.

Then I remember, Leo hasn't spoken since he was eight. Raph has heard him trying but…no words since he was eight. I'm the first person Leo's spoken to in nearly eight years.

I feel honored.

Don calls up for us to know its time to eat.

Raph gets up and leans down to help Leo.

I get up and help Raph get Leo to his feet. It's a struggle, Leo has to rely on us a lot to adjust his body weight enough to get his good leg under him. I do what I can to make sure he can stand, planting my feet and gripping his arm and hauling upward.

Then he's up and swaying. I reach over to help steady him, I'm startled when he grips my hand.

I can feel the muscles twitching that cause his hands to shake, but at the same time I realize he has a pretty good grip.

The stairs are murder, Leo slips twice and we have to scramble to keep him from falling. The effort of walking down is exhausting for him, he just crumples into the chair we guide him to, sits with his head back and gasps for breath.

I can't help the anger that flickers through, Leo has to fight to get up and down those stairs, there are rooms on the lower levels that could've been his.

Is the rest of the family trying to hide from what Leo is?

He's hurt bad, yes, but if they were to help him exercise maybe in time, that bad leg will build up the strength for him to put weight on. Not a lot of weight mind you, but maybe enough to make walking easier on him.

Raph sits next to Leo and I find another chair before sitting on Leo's other side. He smiles at me when I do that.

I let my anger boil, but it fades when I see Master Splinter greet Leo and hug him.

"You should not have stressed that leg so much the other day…it is hurting you isn't it?" I hear Master Splinter chide gently.

Leo smiles and shrugs.

How can they not see that he understands them easily?

**Leo's POV**

Master Splinter, my father, he is acting for you April. I know he still loves me, worries about me, but if you were not here, he would not speak to me. I force my weary body to sit up and eat, but I'm really not hungry, just tired.

I know why I received the room on the upper floor, it's an attempt to forget about me. Raph's protests were useless, I am nothing more than a burden to them. If Raph had not realized I wasn't there the other day, I would've died there.

One less mouth to feed, one less child to protect.

I hate to think it, but, honestly I understand.

What do I do to earn the right to sleep in a warm bed?

What do I do to earn the right to a good meal?

My brothers work, train, fix…I sit and watch.

They earn their rights, I just get it out of pity.

Pity, I hate it…Raph _knows_ that I hate it, he understands that I just want a place in this family other than the pitied cripple brother that everyone pretends to care about when someone else is around.

I want a reason to live, to be here. But what can I do?

**Raph's POV**

I've gotten good at reading Leo's body language. He's frustrated right now, I see it in the tension of his shoulders and the way his hands shake worse than normal. It just annoys him more.

I can't help my own frustration at my family's acting. Mikey is helping Leo, Don makes sure he gets enough on his plate, and Master Splinter is paying attention to him.

Why?

Because April is here.

It's hours later after Leo falls asleep at the couch and I carry him up to our shared room that April finds out how my family really feels about him.

I hear them talking as I come back.

"Raph thinks Leo's not messed up, Leo's like a kid mentally," I hear Don say, "he got hurt really bad as a kid and his head's been messed up since."

I bristle in rage and barely contain it.

"Raph sorta…doesn't accept it, he just…clings to Leo. It's like he hopes Leo knows he thanks him for saving him all those years back. He just…" Mikey trails off as I walk in.

"I think Raph's right," I hear April say softly.

I turn and look at her in shock, then slowly, I smile.

* * *

Review are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3: Kindness

**Chapter 3: Kindness**

**April's POV**

I've been trying to do some research on Leo's injuries, seeing if there's a way to correct the hand-quakes and his stuttering. So far I haven't found anything. I think, just from what I've asked friends, that if Leo really tried to force himself to speak, he might be able to work past the stuttering issue. His hands…I don't think there's a way to correct it though.

I jump and glance at the cell phone Don rigged up for me, rather the second one. I supposedly lost the first.

In actuality I gave the other one to Leo. After I figured out that he could type rather well, if he concentrated on it anyway.

_R u coming ovr 4 dinner? Sensei wants 2 knw._

I smile, since it takes so long for him to type he tends to shorten up things a great deal. I reply with: _I'm going to be getting my shop together. Would you want to come help? I'm sure you're probably bored._

His reply is surprisingly prompt, he must be concentrating.

_If Raph has time to run me up there. R u sure about dinner? Mike cook._

Despite Mike's faults toward Leo he does now that I look make sure Leo at least gets something to eat that isn't hard for him to get on a spoon or fork and for that matter can cook really well. He tries to show Leo he cares, he…I just think Mike doesn't realize how much he locks Leo out.

Leo really doesn't want food, he wants his brother.

_Maybe…how about you have Raph run you up for a few hours and then I'll help you head back down when it's time for dinner?_

I swear if I was there to see his reaction I would've laughed.

_K!_

**Leo's POV**

I've been sitting here all morning, watching my brothers train. I remember when I used to be able to do katas without falling. The feeling of the bokken, the wooden swords I had been practicing with, in my hands. If I had not been injured as I was…I would've gone on to learn how to use Katanas.

I ache for the feeling of a sword's hilt in my hands, the feeling of the wind as it rushes by when I strike and twist.

But I will never know that feeling again…I am a Shitai-fujiyusha…a cripple. Nothing more than a burden to my family.

April's last response leaves me smiling.

I struggle to my feet and limp toward my father.

Don swings his Bo past and I stop, swaying from the effort of standing. He pauses to give me frustrated look.

I instantly feel self conscious, what am I doing?

How am I supposed to help April anyway?

I turn and slump back in my spot. Head down shoulders dropped, back to being miserable. With a soft whimper I text April a lie.

_Can't come._

She responds instantly.

_Why? Leo let me talk to Raph._

I fight tears as I ignore her, I'll just be in the way anyway, I tell myself. Why waste her time?

But it hurts. She, like Raph, cares about me, worries, thinks, and goes out of her way to show that she cares.

After a few seconds Raph's cell goes off and Master Splinter frowns as Raph checks it.

"Um…hey April…we were going to ca-" Raph stops and I can hear April yelling on the other line, "HEY! I didn't tell him that so chill."

He tenses up and rounds on me, I wish I could vanish.

"Yeah…I'll bring him by in a few," he says.

"Raphael?" Master Splinter asks softly.

"April wants Leo to come hang with her for the day, she'll bring him back in time for dinner tonight," Raph replies before looking at me.

"Why?" Don snorts, raising an eye ridge in surprise.

"She says he can help sort some things for her," Raph replies.

I'm not sure I like the look on his face, I give a little whimper of panic as he jerks me to my feet.

"What is your problem?" he hisses.

I hang my head and struggle to keep up with his quick gait.

"R-r-rah-rah-raph," I gasp out, struggling to get my good leg under me.

He stops so suddenly I nearly fall. He gently helps me get steadied.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"N-n-n-no….h-he-hel-help," I get out.

He looks at me, almost sadly.

"You help out more around here than we give you credit for bro," he whispers.

I blink and look at him, asking with my eyes.

"Ya' give us all a reason to protect this place. Ya' pick up stuff when you think none of us are watching," he says gently.

I slump and lean against him.

"Come on let's get you to April's," he sighs.

**April's POV**

I open the door to find a very embarrassed Leo in front of Raph.

"S-s-s-s-so-so-sorr-sorr-sorry," he stammers.

"Get inside," I sigh.

Leo limps past and heads inside.

I round on Raph.

"What happened?" I snap.

"He thought that there was no way he'd be able to help. He figured he'd be in the way," Raph sighs.

"So…he lied to me?" I gasp.

"Yeah," Raph sighs again, "he feels useless April. Like he's just _there_."

My heart shatters.

"Oh…" I get out, "Oh Leo…"

Raph sighs and then looks me in the eye.

"I need time to do something…it's time…its _been_ time for them to see that Leo is still there. If I manage to work things out…could you-?" he starts.

"Have him stay here?" I ask.

He nods.

"Of course," I reply.

As Raph gives me a smile of thanks and turns to leave I slip inside and find Leo sitting on the floor just barely visible. The shadows seem to swallow him up.

"Leo," I sigh before walking over and making him look up at me, he looks miserable.

"O-o-ou-out o-o-f w-wa-wa-way," he tells me.

"Come on," I order, gently forcing him to his feet and helping him to get over to the chair I had sat out for him.

It's a spin chair, thankfully wide enough that he can sit comfortably. I help him ease into it and then walk over to grab a box I had sorted out for him to put price stickers on. I set the box down and grad another box as well as the stickers and cross my arms.

"Here's the deal, you put one sticker on each item in here and then place it in the other box. Clear?" I tell him.

He nods.

"Leo…It's ok, but you can help out around here. Ok?" I whisper, tipping his chin up to make him look at me.

He nods.

"S-s-s-so-so-so-sor-sorr-sorr-sorry," he stammers.

I sigh.

"Don't be," I tell him, patting his quaking hand.

I slip off to work on sorting more out for him and then working on my own stuff.

**Leo's POV**

She simply forgave me for lying. Just…let it go. Raph I mean…he'll still be mad about it later, but that's him.

I sigh before carefully reaching into the box and grasping until I manage to get a hold of something in there. I reach over with my other hand to cup the object and smile when I see the tiny metal figurine that I'm holding. Cradling it in one quaking palm I struggle to pull a sticker off the sheet and place it on…I end up wearing three before I manage it.

Grumbling I keep working doing my best to get stickers off me and onto the various items in the box.

It's already been twenty minutes and I've only pulled three items out of the box…it's going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

I request Reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Memories

**Chapter 4: Broken Memories**

**Mikey's POV**

I lift up one of the boxes that was from the old lair and stop when I hear something rattle. I set the box back down and glance in. I gasp as I pull out the old tea pot that Master Splinter said got broken and he threw out years ago. The tea pot is partially rebuilt and I find the three of four pieces that need to be put back in, laying on the bottom of the box. Then I realize the pot was completely rebuilt and when I moved things out of the old lair it must've gotten broken again.

Determined, I cradle the pot and take it out, along with the other pieces, to the table and start working on fixing the pieces I made fall off.

Then I get thinking as I work, this was with Leo's stuff…why does Leo have this old broken pot?

**Raph's POV**

I know Leo feels both unwanted and useless around here. He basically feels left out of life. I know that and all this time I've simply let things go, letting Leo get more and more depressed over the issue.

Not anymore.

They have to know what they are doing to him. What they are telling him.

When I walk in I hear them all talking.

"Mike where'd you get that?" I hear Don ask.

"It was with Leo's stuff from the old lair," Mike replies.

I hear him yelp a second later and as I round the corner I catch sight of Don grabbing his hand and checking it.

"It's sharp," Mike gasps.

"Well duh…it's broken porcelain," Don snaps.

"What are you two wining about?" I growl.

"Um…I found this old pot in Leo's stuff from the old lair and realized I broke it when I was moving it so I figured I'd put the pieces back before I gave back to him," Mike tells me.

I turn and look at the tea pot and feel suddenly very upset. That's the pot Leo broke trying to bring Master Splinter tea when he was sick a few years back.

"Leo had this?" I ask, walking over and examining the nearly rebuilt pot. I notice the bamboo handle is fixed with tape, roughly done but even so.

"Yeah like he was trying to fix it," Mike replies.

"Isn't that Master Splinter's old Tea pot?" Don asks as he finishes wrapping Mike's finger.

"Yeah," I whisper, "Leo…he accidentally broke it…"

"Yes…and he was so upset he nearly sliced his fingers to ribbons when I tried to stop him from cleaning up the mess. I…I had to slap him to get his attention. I never forgave myself for that…he hid for the next few days…ever since…he feels so distant," Master Splinter whispered, gently touching the pot, "it seems he tried to rebuild the pot after I threw it out…how it almost looks whole yet the cracks show the brokenness of the vessel."

"Like this family," I whisper.

They look at me in surprised, but I see the shame there too.

"We…really haven't been kind to him have we?" Don whispers, touching the pot, "ever since he woke up I…I've been almost cruel to him. I guess I was just scared of not having the brother I remembered…I just…pushed him away."

I pull up a chair and sit on it backwards, chin resting on the back.

"At first…it was like trying to convince myself that he wasn't there, but I'd see him. He sit up with me when I'd have those nightmares. I just pushed the thought that he was ok out of my head and chose to think he was messed up. But now with April _and_ you telling us he's ok…I find it harder to ignore him, harder to not make enough. At first, food, we'd always have very little so it didn't seem like such a big deal…but now I realize I've been starving him…how could I?" Mikey ends sobbing and I drag him into a hug.

Who would've thought that one cracked tea pot would help them realize…everything.

"It is time to start helping Leonardo to understand that we all care about him. Tonight, Michaelangelo do you remember the stir fry I used to make you al when you were younger?" Master Splinter asks.

"Yeah…Leo always liked it and the bread you'd try to serve with it. I should make that tonight," Mike exclaims, practically jumping out of his seat to rush off.

He's hastily wipes his tears away as he leaves.

"Um…Raph…can Leo…talk?" I hear Don ask softly.

I look at him and nod.

"He stutters really bad though," I reply, "sometimes he can hardly get the words out."

Don's brow creases as his eyes ridges pull together, brown eyes thoughtful.

"The cell I made for April…why'd she let him keep it?" he asks.

I smile and pull out mine, typing quickly.

_Don wants to talk to you._

And then hand him the phone.

Don gasps a few minutes later and tears start rolling down his cheeks, he pulls out his own and starts texting back and forth with Leo.

**Don's POV**

Leo…after all this time just seeing that tea pot I realize how much I've hurt him. Finding out he can think and behave just like we do is like having a heavy weight removed from my shoulders. I take the phone from Raph and gasp softly.

_Donnie wants to talk to me? Why?_

I switch phones before replying.

_To say that I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?_

It's a few minutes later when I get his reply. I wonder for a second why it takes him so long and then realize his hands, they shake so bad. No wonder it takes so long for him to type.

_Donnie…thank you and yes. _

I sob and press my hand to my forehead. Oh Leo I'm so sorry.

**Leo's POV**

I let my phone drop to the floor as I weep. My brother, oh Donnie you know now, how? How do you know? I bury my head in my arms and simply weep. I hear April rush to me and pick up my phone. She wraps me in a hug and I lean into her.

"H-h-he-he kn-kno-kn-kno-know-knows," I get out.

April hugs me tighter and I feel her rubbing my carapace. After a few minutes I calm down as April hands me my phone.

"Talk to him," she says softly.

I bite my lip and cradle the phone carefully as I hit the purple button that is Don's and lift it to my ear.

"D-D-Do-Don-Donn-Donnie?" I manage.

April picks up what I've got done starts putting things on their shelves.

_Leo? Oh Leo…I'm so sorry._

"I-I-It-It's oh-oh-ok….y-y-yo-you kn-kn-know n-n-now," I get out, fighting to make my tongue comply, fighting to get the words out.

_How can you just forgive me? After how I've been treating you?_

"B-b-bro-bro-brothe-brother," I manage.

_Still…Leo…that's-_

"Bro-bro-brothe-brother," I repeat.

I smile as he stops and I hear the tears start. My own join him and I can't wait to be home, to be welcomed again.

I jump as another voice meets my ear.

_My son…my son…can you forgive me? I still love you, I was never ashamed. If there is still way…if there is ever a way to undo the damage to your leg I would do anything to have it fixed. _

"S-se-sen-sense-sensei," I manage.

Before I can say anything else another voice meets mine.

_Leo? I'm making your favorite tonight…what do want for dessert? Is it ok if I make that? I-_

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mike-Mikey," I manage, "y-e-ye-yes. C-ch-cho-choco-chocolate c-ca-ca-cake."

He laughs.

_On it bro. _

This is the best day of my life and I'm not even home yet.

* * *

Reviews PLEASE!!!


	6. Chapter 5: A Good Night

*****For your information: Ok guys I really have no set ending for this yet soooo coming from the multiple end scenarios I have, there might be character death….and there might not…everything will just sorta fall into place as I'm typing so no clue…here we…go.**

******"SHIREKS" OH GOLLY I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER!!!!!" i guess you guys get two today...the one i put up earlier was for Monday..."groans".********

**Chapter 5: A Good Night**

**Raph's POV**

It's like its Leo's birthday tonight. There are all kinds of decorations, I think Mike cooked everything in the pantry. The cake he made for Leo looks delicious, there are various snacks and then of course the stir fry that Mike made special. I turn as April and Leo come in, she's got his eyes covered with his mask and is guiding him carefully around everything. I glance at Mike and Don who are smiling sadly.

They are realizing how much of an effort it is for Leo to walk and how going up and down stairs is exhausting.

I see the shame flick across their faces, as well as sorrow. It's good to see them realizing how much they've shut him out, blinded themselves to what he's had trouble with.

Mike moves first and catches Leo's groping hand, guiding his brother with April.

"M-M-Mike?" he gets out.

"Yeah its me," he replies, "careful here. Ok you ready?"

Leo nods.

Then gently I see Don approach and turn Leo's mask so he can see.

He gasps.

**Leo's POV**

I can't believe it. I feel like crying, after nearly seven years of forgotten birthdays I finally get a party celebrating me. Before I can stop them tears start streaming down.

Don and Mike both hug me and Master Splinter come forward to cradle me. I weep and cling to them.

I forget the growing pain in my bad leg and simply revel in the joy of having my family whole again.

**April's POV**

After weeks of seeing one family I finally get a glimpse of what this family both should be and was at one time. After they manage to get themselves together Leo looks around and just starts laughing.

"G-g-g-gr-gr-great," he gets out.

I've never seen him smile this much. He freezes when he sees the cracked tea pot on the table and half drags, half limps over to it, gently touching it with his shaking hand.

I see tears start as he looks at Master Splinter.

"Shhh," Master Splinter coaxes, cradling Leo against him, "I feared that you would never come back to me again my son."

"I-I-I'm S-s-s-so-sor-sorr-sorry," he gets out.

"Shhh… you were only trying to help," Splinter coaxes.

The rest of the night passes in a blur. I find myself seated at the table with Master Splinter talking about doctors who might be able to fix the damage to Leo's leg.

"I've got a friend that is working as a nurse who might be able to pull strings," I tell him, "but I can't promise anything."

He nods gravely, I see him cast a sorrowful glance Leo's direction.

"I fear that danger is coming," he murmurs, "I do not want to lose the son I nearly lost."

I grasp his hand.

"How? How can we help him?" I ask.

"He needs training to protect himself…but his leg I fear will not support him enough for that," Splinter replies, "has…has my son told you anything of what he is interested in?"

"No…not really…I mean he likes books, but beyond that I am not sure," I reply.

Master Splinter's shoulders slump, he looks so worn and tired all the sudden.

"No father should have to bury their child," he mumbles, "I fear Mrs. O'Neil that I will be burying a child soon."

I simply hold his hand and shift nervously.

**Raph's POV**

I don't know what is going on with Master Splinter since earlier this night. He's almost nervous.

Is it Leo?

No I don't think so…what is it?

He's been off, is Sensei sick?

I freeze when April takes Sensei's hand. It doesn't make my fears dampen at all, in fact it increases them.

"Raphael," I hear him call.

I get up, glancing at Leo who is attempting to use the game controller Mike handed him, before moving toward Master Splinter.

"Hai Sensei," I inquire.

"I want you to start a full training program with Leonardo," he tells me.

I freeze, blinking in surprise.

"His ninjitsu training may be continued if April can find a doctor to fix his leg. He must be fit though," Master Splinter urges.

I can't help but grin.

"Hai Sensei," I reply.

He smiles at me.

I turn and walk back over to my brothers. Don is helping Leo by holding the controller still as Leo fights to hit the right buttons. He's concentrating so hard it almost looks like it hurts.

I can't help but laugh as Leo punches the air before nearly falling off the couch. Both Don and Mike grab him.

Take it easy bro, we'll start really training in the morning.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Training and Pain Pills

**Chapter 6: Training and Pain Pills**

**Leo's POV**

It's been four days since my training started, my whole body hurts. Sit-ups, push-ups, strength training for my leg. They won't get it through their heads, my leg is _never_ going to be strong enough unless the _bones_ are reset. It happens though…despite my warnings and attempts to explain…the bones snap and I end up on the floor screaming.

I hear them talking to me, trying to calm me down, I can't stop screaming…its worse than when it was broken the first time.

"…broken…bad…," I hear Don say.

"….but….did…happen?" I catch Mike sobbing.

I writhe away, chest heaving as I scream. The I'm gone, I'm out like a light.

**Raph's POV**

He's been trying to tell us, shell, why didn't we listen? The leg was wrong…the _bones_ were wrong. Don's got him under an X-Ray thing and we know now that the bones in his leg never healed up properly. It's been a ticking bomb, just the right pressure at just the right angle and the bones snapped. I feel sick, that I pushed him so hard, when he _knew_ that the leg was bad.

He's out cold right now, passed out after a few seconds of enduring that agony. April's calling the doctor that we were going to take him to in a few more weeks, I glance up as Don says my name for the fifth time.

"Yeah?" I manage.

"Help me move him Raph," Don orders.

I get up and lift Leo's trembling body, his quaking hands the only sign that he's even semiconscious.

"Hold on Bro," I whisper to him.

We take him topside where April's waiting for us in her van, Master Splinter huddles in the front bench with Leo, who is whimpering now, he's coming back around.

**Don's POV**

How did I not see his leg was wrong?

How????

I feel sick, my brother, my poor brother is in agony and the only way to help him is to risk our exposure.

Master Splinter is cradling him. The makeshift splint I made for him is all that is keeping his leg still…and every bump is making Leo whimper.

We get there, at the clinic and April rushes in, it seems like years before the doctor and April come out.

They have a stretcher and another man comes out to help move Leo over.

We wait for hours in a back room, waiting to know if the damage can be fixed. They call me in to help after a while, needing someone who knows our physiology better.

**Mikey's POV**

They just told Don to come in and help, its been hours, its just his leg…should it take this long to fix it? I don't know, I don't.

But I can't get the sound of Leo screaming in agony out of my head. The way he sobbed as Don tried to get a look at the injury.

I glance up as Don comes back out looking relieved.

"They've got it set right," he sighs.

I think we literally just let the breath we'd been holding out. Raph relaxes, the tension in his shoulders vanishing.

Two days later I slip into the room they've given Leo and catch sight of him sleeping. He looks relaxed.

I walk over and sit beside him, fumbling with the book I grabbed out of his room to bring him.

"Leo?" I whisper.

"L-le-leg b-br-broke…n-n-not…d-de-dead," he mumbles.

I can't help but laugh as he glares at me, but he smiles a little and laughs.

"You ok? Does you leg hurt?" I ask softly.

"P-pa-pai-pain p-p-p-pills," he gets out.

"I brought your book for you," I tell him, helping him sit up as I hand over the precious book.

He smiles and grips the book with determination, his hands are shaking bad. But he's smiling.

"T-Th-than-thanks," he whispers.

"No prob bro," I tell him.

I glance up as the door opens to see Raph and Don coming in, arguing softly about who should go first.

I hear Leo chuckle and they look toward us.

"I think he's ok with all of us in here," I tease.

Raph snorts and comes in first, walking over and sitting on the opposite side, carefully moving around Leo's elevated leg.

Don follows suit, pulling up a chair at the foot of the bed.

"You doing ok?" he asks.

Leo nods and promptly opens the book I gave him, ignoring us instantly.

We all bust up laughing, I can hear Leo laughing behind the book.

At least everything's ok now, Leo's leg is straight, he might actually be able to walk now rather than drag the leg.

* * *

Reviews Please????


	8. Chapter 7: Physical Therapy

**Chapter 7: Physical Therapy**

**Leo's POV**

In absolute desperation I collapse into the plastic chair in the shower and crank the heat up, my leg is in agony. I am sore everywhere.

Two weeks ago the cast was taken off and I started physical therapy to strengthen the muscles. When I'm not working on making the leg stronger, I wear a brace to help support my weight. In three more weeks if my leg is strengthening on schedule I will move down to a lighter brace, and so on.

April's friend comes to us.

I jump as a knock interrupts my thoughts.

"Yo' Leo want do ya' want for dinner?" It's Raph.

I struggle to think of whether or not I'm really that hungry, on top of my workout schedule I now also have a new diet, at least until I'm on my feet again.

"P-p-p-p-izza," I manage.

"Leo," he scolds.

I grunt.

"Fine," he laughs, I hear the door close on his way out.

I honestly didn't know he came in.

**Raph's POV**

I shake my head as I head for the kitchen. He's stubborn that's for sure, but at least he's putting forth effort to getting back on his feet. I still shutter at the memory of him collapsing. We knew his leg was bad…but we didn't know that it was _that_ bad. I'm just glad the doctor April got a hold of managed to fix the damage. His leg is straight now, but he'll still have a little bit of a limp even so. The doctor said that the way the leg grew for so long will cause him hip problems later on, but if he keeps it exercised and loose it shouldn't give him too many problems.

"Well?" I hear Mike ask.

"Pizza," I reply, "I'll run and grab it."

"Ahhh but!" Mike protests.

"Mikey," I growl, turning to look at him.

A second later something hits my face and Mike busts up laughing. I'm going to kill him.

"MIKEY!" I roar, wiping my face off and charging after him.

He yelps and vanishes around the corner. I start to follow him but stop when I hear laughter.

I turn to see Don leaning against the wall, clutching his sides.

"You…should've…seen…the look…on…your…face," he gasps out.

I growl and turn heel to go get dinner.

Idiots.

**Don's POV**

Raph left about twenty minutes ago so he should be back soon, Leo is sitting beside me, glaring at the brace on his leg and grumbling.

He might not be able to speak well but he sure lets us know when he's mad. I can tell his leg is hurting him because he's hunched.

"Hey Leo you want so tea?" I ask him as I get up.

I glance back to see him nod.

"What kind?" I ask.

The doc said that Leo needs to talk as much as possible, she's convinced that it's a psychological tic. Like Leo's making himself talk that way on purpose, subconsciously anyway.

He claims he just can't, he's been trying since he first woke up.

I'm not sure either way. Honestly it could be a little of both. Leo took some serious head trauma on top of being trapped and shut out of the life with the rest of the family.

The head trauma I'm sure is the result of his hand quakes, but his speak impediment…it makes sense to be a tic, he was wanting our attention, so he tricked himself into talking that way to at least get some.

But at the same time I know Leo wouldn't do that, and seeing how upset he gets over the suggestion I don't dare to bring it up when he's around.

"Leo?" I ask, turning.

Then I see, he's trying to get his tongue to comply.

"Gr-gr-gre-green," he finally gets out.

How much he has to concentrate…it points away from a tic…but I still don't know.

"Cool, what cup do you want?" I ask, holding up two.

He glares at me, oops…he knows that I'm making him talk. To my shock he gets up and limps away, I catch sight of a stray tears as he leaves and kick myself .I sigh and sit down. Seven, nearly eight, years of ignoring him and putting him down don't go away. He still sees me as someone who doesn't respect his intelligence.

He's smart though, I mean _smart_. I went through his book collection when he was off his feet and nearly fell over in shock. I mean I read some of this stuff, on top of that he's a hopeless romantic…who would've guessed?

Einstein, Jane Austin, Galileo, Shakespeare, Tzu, and Locke are a few of the authors of the battered books he has.

I mean he has books on physics, astronomy, and strategy…then of course his fictions…_Wuthering Heights_, _Jane Eyre_, and the other one which I might read just to satisfy my curiosity…_Pride and Prejudice. _Not sure what it is about but he must've read it a million times the pages are so worn out.

I sigh and get up to go find him, he's in his room, sprawled on the bed looking miserable.

"Leo?" I inquire softly.

He grunts and doesn't look at me.

"I just want you to…" I start.

"T-t-ta-tal-talk," he spits.

I flinch a little.

"Be happy," I whisper, "Leo I want to help…however I can."

"T-th-the-then st-st-sto-stop li-lis-list-listen-listening t-to h-h-he-her," he tells me.

"We have to for your leg," I reply.

He snorts.

"Se-sen-sens-sensei kn-kn-kno-knows," he tells me.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Mike shouts.

I glance at Leo and sigh.

"I'll talk to Sensei…come eat dinner alright? Leo…I just got my big brother back…I don't want him to lose him again," I tell him.

He looks at me and sighs.

"F-f-fi-fine," he mumbles, getting up and following me.

Then to my surprise I feel him hug me and I smile a little.

"Leo?" I ask softly.

"Huh?" he whispers.

"Where did you find all of your books?" I ask curiously.

He grins and gives mea mischievous look.

"N-n-no o-on-one c-ca-car-care-cared w-wh-whe-wher-where I-I-I wa-wa-was," he tells me.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," I reply.

He just grins and shrugs.

It's two days later when he drags me out of my lab and the lair that I find out. He takes me way out of the sewer to a abandoned warehouse that is falling in on itself. Leo pauses and taps the walls lightly, flicking his forefinger against it. The place groans and creaks in response.

"Leo," I whisper nervously.

He gives me a look, I know that look from when we were kids, he'll take care of me. I take a deep breath and follow him.

He takes my hand and urges me to follow. I do, slipping into the old building and gasping when I see the tattered books all over the place.

"What?" I manage.

He pushes something into my hand.

_Burk's Books 1865._

I shake my head in amazement.

"Wow," I murmur. He smiles and pulls me after him, two hours later we exit with four books each, cradled against us, grinning and exited.

I smile at my brother. It's been a good day.

Three days later life changes again…this time for the worse.

* * *

Review Please!!!


	9. Chapter 8: The Foot

**Chapter 8: The Foot**

**Mikey's POV**

We haven't yet told Leo why we've increased our patrols lately. Raph ran into trouble about three weeks back and now both the PD's and this new group that Sensei tells us is called the Foot are trying to find us.

And not to have a tea party mind you. We've been breaking up their attacks, they want us dead.

I glance up in surprise as Don and Leo come back in, both cradling books. I can't help but smile when I see that Leo is barely limping, the brace and physical therapy is helping him a lot.

He seems more sure of himself too now, like he was as a kid. When we were kids I honestly have no memory of Leo ever crying or hiding. I don't even have a memory of him being scared, _ever_ before that accident.

"Hey you two where've you been? It's been like _hours_," I ask, jumping up and rushing over.

Leo nearly drops the books he's holding in surprise. But I see him grin and limp over to the table and pull something out from between two other books.

**Don's POV**

I grin as Leo pulls out the comic he found and gently brushes the dust off it. It's really old, black and white, nothing Mike would know but still its an attempt to show Mike that he cares and pays attention. Leo presses the comic into Mike's hands and I see Mike's blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey where'd you get this?" Mike asks as he gently opens the dusty comic.

Leo grins and just shakes his head, giving me a secretive glance.

Mike stares after us as we move toward my lab. I wait for Leo as he gathers up his books and limps after me.

Three days later he is helping me by handing me papers and looking things up for me as I work on a new project.

We end up falling asleep in there…I wake to the sound of struggle and my worst fears are realized.

The Foot are here…they found our home.

**Leo's POV**

I hear them come in and know they don't belong here. I move as quietly as I can, reaching down and finding my brace before carefully strapping it on. I don't what possesses me to go see and not wake Don, but I get up and head for the door.

I freeze when I see them, ninja. I look around and find a short piece of wood, knuckles tightening as I grip it.

I take a deep breath and wait as one moves this way, as he comes through and I twist around, throwing my weight into the blow, he dodges and hits me. Despite myself I yelp and pull back, just managing to shield myself in time.

Then all hell breaks lose.

I hear my brothers shouting and my father calling our names…I have to protect my family best I can….I have to.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!! (sorry for the short chapter)


	10. Chapter 10: Chaos and Calm

**Chapter 9: Chaos and Calm**

**Raph's POV**

It's pure chaos in here, how they found us I'll never know but they did. I see Leo trying to fight, using half of a broken Bo and trying to block. I work that way, Leo needs help, desperately needs help. He's flagging, Don is beside him, trying to keep as many back as he can, Mikey reaches me and we plow through together.

We have to get Leo out of here.

I spot Sensei dashing toward Leo.

We reach him and freeze as Don staggers. Leo twists around and yells.

"DONNNNNNNNNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screams.

Pure, simply spoken…no stuttering…

I'm too shocked to move.

**Leo's POV**

I freeze for a moment, too shocked to believe that I spoke clearly, then with everything I have I lash out and scramble toward my brother.

They are flagging…my family…they are trying to hard to protect me, rather than running and getting to safety.

I make a choice in an instant and turn away from Don.

I start to move away from the group, slowly distancing myself from them. The ninja follow…good, I had hoped they would.

I unbuckle my brace and let it fall, this is going to hurt but it's the only way I'll be able to run.

"JUST RUN!" I scream, glad for the strange new ability to speak clearly.

I turn and sprint for the door, somehow staying on my feet and managing to run.

My leg is on fire but I push onward, I have to lead them away. I hear them, the ninja…chasing me…

**Mikey's POV**

He's insane, they'll go…after him. He's leading the ninja away.

I turn and rush after Leo, I can't let him run by himself, I nearly trip over his brace and realize with a sinking feeling that his leg will give out eventually. It's not strong enough yet.

I catch sight of the ninja trailing him, not as many as back at the Lair but still, quite a few, I start tripping them, bowling them over, knocking them off their feet as I go after Leo.

As I catch up to him I see a determined look on his face and for an instant, I catch a glimpse of the brother I knew as a child.

He always had to protect us.

**Don's POV**

The ninja are going after Leo and Mike, we've managed to beat back the ones around us and get out of the lair.

Sensei is frantic with worry.

Two days go by before we find Mike, we have to be careful not to let the ninja wandering around here see us but I spot him, curled up and slowly move his way.

I'm pinned against the wall suddenly and then released as a scuffled ensues.

I hear grunts and growls as I turn to see Leo and Raph wrestling as if they were complete strangers.

"LEO!" I gasp.

Leo growls and crouches in front of Mike. Then I realize Mike's hurt, alive, breathing, but hurt and definitely unconscious.

Raph stops and takes a step back, Leo recognizes him at the same time and they both relax. Leo staggers and Raph catches him. Pulling him into a hug.

"Easy bro," Raph chuckles, "we got ya' both."

I'm relieved when we return to our new hide away unseen. Leo curls into a ball in the corner and sleeps while I bandage Mike's head and side.

He's wining but that's a good sign, it means he'll be fine at least.

After Master Splinter takes him aside and makes him eat as Sensei drills him on what happened. I glance over and spot Raph leaning against the wall next to Leo and realize he's dozing.

The last few days have been rough and I know Raph hasn't slept much. I slip past and kneel down to check on Leo's leg, it's swollen and looks like it hurts badly but other than that it looks ok. I feel the bone position and feel like a huge weight just lifted off my shoulders when I see that the bones feel fine.

Leo twitches and shifts in his spot. I look him over for injuries. Seeing nothing but a few bruises and the swelling in his leg I toss a blanket over him and let him rest.

All this time I've wondered what Leo would have to offer this family and I realize now…he's always been our big brother…and our protector. If it wasn't for Leo running when he did we might have been overcome, if it wasn't for Leo's courage to fight in the first place we never would've even stood a chance…

I stop and turn to glance at my sleeping brothers.

No matter what the future holds I'm glad I have my protector with us…my big brother.

"Night Leo," I whisper to the sleeping figure.

He twitches at the sound of his name.

END.

* * *

Reviews Please???

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!!! It was fun having you all. Keep an eye out for my other stories that are coming up. Please **vote** in the poll on my profile!!!

_Chained Soul_

_Whispers in the Dark_

_I'm for You_

_Snapped_

Not necessarily in that order after the first one but hey those are the others I'm typing now! Hope to see you guys again!!!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
